


Waiting.

by PentoPaper23



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	Waiting.

The days grow longer with waiting, watching the days come and go has become a habit that I don’t seem to be able to break. I sit on the steps and wait watching the road day in and day out. The sun goes up and goes back down again always the same. The only thing that seems to have changed is the weather. The ground becomes covered in a light frosting of snow in winter and hardened under the summer sun, then green in the spring thick with new grass.

My waist becomes wider; the child becomes heavier with each month that he is gone. Did I even tell him? I can’t even remember the last conversation that we had; did I say that I loved him? Did I brush his hair out of his eyes, did I hug him?  It’s these doubts that haunt me at night as I lay in the empty bed. Is he thinking of me? Will he get to hold his child, see it grow? Nothing is clear anymore, it all was when he was here, and we had a plan. The only thing that is clear now is that the sun will comes up and it will set.


End file.
